Winter Haven
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Fiesta winter fluff.


Title: Winter haven  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Fiesta fluff  
Notes: This fic was inspired by a jewelry commercial. I haven't seen any episodes since last season's finale just haven't  
had the time. So this fic follows my previous Crumble. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine.

On a Monday afternoon in early January Stella looked at her husband as if he'd gone crazy.

"What?"

Don Flack grinned as he stepped into her office brushing snow off his black overcoat."You heard me."

Stella smiled seeing the sparkle back in his blue eyes and some of the worry lines gone. It'd been a long few months. Tough cases coupled with her ongoing recovery and rehab from the gunshot wound she'd received back in the fall. She'd only recently been approved back to active field duty.

"Don, there's at least six inches of snow out there."

"Eight by last report. It's perfect."

Stella shook her head with an amused smile as she stood and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. She'd never been able to refuse him anything. Today wasn't going to change that. Besides with their schedules they seldom got an afternoon off.

"Okay let me call Mac and we'll go."

Don kissed his wife as she reached him. "Mac's fine with it."

Stella laughed she should've known. "You take care of everything don't you?"

With a flash of a smile Don took Stella's right hand in his. "Let's go…it'll be fun."

**********

Half an hour later Stella sat in a white horse drawn carriage as it made it's way through Central Park. The snow had finally tapered to flurries. The fluffy white flakes clung to the trees making them almost glisten in the sunlight that was trying to break through.

"Don…."Stella began as she turned to look at her husband.

Flack grinned. "I know I said we'd go for a walk and we will. I couldn't resist treating my beautiful wife to a carriage ride."

Stella kissed him softly before snuggling back against Don drawing the blanket up around them.

"It's lovely, thank you."

Don's embrace tightened. "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

**********

At a predestined point the carriage driver slowed the horses to stop.

Don pulled some bills out of his wallet and handed them to the driver. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your afternoon."

"We will."Stella replied as Don hopped down and helped Stella lower herself to the pavement.

The carriage pulled away and Don and Stella followed in it's wake. They walked in the winter stillness for perhaps the equivalent of three city blocks before Don pulled his wife off the path.

"Where are we going?"Stella asked with a smile as she tugged her jacket tighter around herself.

"Surprise."Don promised.

Thirty feet in from the path Stella's breath caught. What spread before her was like a scene out of a book or fairytale.A small pond barely the size of a NYC cab was completely frozen and covered with a light dusting of snow.  
Three evergreens framed the pond. Two rabbits looked at the intruders then scampered farther back into the trees.

"It's beautiful."Stella commented as she leaned against Don's left shoulder. "How did you find it?"

"During the summer on one of my runs."

Don walked forward letting go of Stella's hand. He stepped gingerly out onto the ice.

"Don."Stella warned as she inched forward. "Might not be completely frozen."

Flack jumped once and then moved farther out and jumped again. He nearly lost his balance landing from the second jump. His hands flaying widely.

"Seems solid enough."Don confirmed as he held out a hand towards her. "Come on."

"You are crazy."Stella replied with a laugh as she accepted his hand

"And you love me for it."Don stated as he guided his wife onto the ice. "Trust me."

"Always."Stella said as her feet wobbled her shoes made more for fashion than ice skating. She was thankful that she'd worn designer boots with low heels instead of her normal fare.

Don tightened his grip and gingerly moved them out farther. He gently stepped back from Stella and twirled her before pulling her back against him.

Feeling brave Stella let go of Don's hand and skated back a few feet. She held her arms out like a kid and spun around. Flack was there instantly when she lost her balance and almost ended up sitting on the ice.

"Got you."Don promised as he tugged Stella gently to her feet.

Stella melted into her husband's arms enjoying the familiarity of his warmth and strength. "Thank you, Don. This was a wonderful afternoon."

Don brushed a stray hair away from her right cheek. "Anything for you, Stel. I love you."

Stella leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you too, always and forever."

end


End file.
